Not Without You
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura and Kara have a chat on Kobol. Kara asks some of the tough questions.


Laura took in the sights and sounds around her, the birds flying overhead. Even after humanity and the gods left the Home of the Gods, the birds and other animals continued to live there. Nature lived on. Perhaps it was an option to settle, as Adama suggested. But her and Elosha's understanding of the scriptures said otherwise.

Under the tree across from her tarp, Captain Apollo and Starbuck sat, talking, laughing. It seemed like it could be so easy between them: common interests, a fierce attraction. But something was holding them back. iZak/i. Their guilt more likely. Then Kara stood up, gathered her gun and gear and stormed off.

iOh, Captain Apollo/i. What had he said? He slumped against the tree. His expression clueless.

Kara headed farther into the forest. Laura glanced at Elosha in the tarp next to her. The priest simply smiled and shrugged as if to say "young people." Laura nodded. She'd thought she had finished with that when she stepped away from the classroom, but between Adama's most prized pilots and her surrogate son, there was plenty of young love and drama surrounding her. And it was a lovely distraction.

She stood up and headed in Kara's general direction. Lee met her eyes. For a moment she thought he would follow her, but he nodded as though to say "better you than me." Then he sat back against the tree. It was obvious he trusted Starbuck to keep them both safe; she also knew Captain Apollo would leap into action if he were needed.

Laura entered the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for blond hair and/or a grey sweat suit.

It wasn't long before she found the pilot. And by the look of it, her presence wasn't unexpected. "Oh, it's you," Kara said. "Thought you were Apollo."

Laura nodded. "Mind if we sit?" She tilted her head as she made use of a fallen tree. "I'm not used to all this activity."

Kara snorted but said nothing as she sat beside Laura.

"We don't have to talk. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Afraid we can't get to Earth without me?"

"Yes, actually."

Kara gazed at her in shock. Why were people always surprised when she was honest? "It seems I won't be here to lead them. So, yes, I think we have the best chance of getting there with you."

"And the Old Man? Where does he fit in your plan?"

Laura gave a slight smile. "After we've found what we came for, we'll return to the fleet. And we'll be at his mercy."

"Sounds like you escaped the brig to get here. Had Tigh and the marines on your ass. What'll keep them from throwing you back in there?"

"I don't care what happens to me."

"Are you a soldier or a politician?" Kara asked, eyebrows raised.

"In a time of war, I need to be a bit of both. As for my vision of the future, I highly doubt Commander Adama would greet his children with anything less than open arms."

"You're using us."

Laura nodded. "In part, yes. Although I hadn't planned on Captain Apollo's involvement."

Kara snorted.

"What is it?"

"You gave him a name. Made him feel special. And you wonder why he'd follow you to Hades and back."

Laura considered that a moment. "Is that what you were-"

Kara shook her head. "I don't even remember what that was about." She shrugged. "We talk, we laugh, someone says something stupid, and we…"

"Kiss like long lost lovers."

"That was...I don't know." Kara suddenly became much more interested in the grass under her feet.

Laura let the subject drop. She didn't know Lieutenant Thrace well, but from what she did know, Starbuck's sudden shyness didn't fit her character. However, the silence was more awkward than their conversation had been, which was an odd occurrence for Laura, who had always treasured the rare quiet moments in her life, especially since the attacks. "I'm thinking about what you said."

Kara looked up, a clear question in her eyes.

"About the resistance on Caprica. I know I'm not ready to...do anything about that now, but I want you to know it makes me very, very happy to know that there are survivors."

"What ican/i you do about it?"

"That's a good question." Laura hmmed. "I imagine Commander Adama will be instrumental."

"You think he'll just go along with that?! Work with you? After...everything?"

Laura shrugged. "If I make a gesture, I'm sure he will too."

"You're isure/i? You know the Old Man that well, huh?"

"All I know is this...division isn't good for anyone. I might not know him well, but I know he's honorable. And he cares about the fleet." Laura met Kara's eyes. "We'll work it out."

Kara said nothing, but Laura could practically hear her thinking.

SNAP!

Before Laura processed the sound, Kara pushed into her and rolled them both to the ground. Hard. She covered Laura's body with hers, and they lay, waiting for another sound. After a few seconds, Kara drew her gun. With her other hand, Kara placed a finger against Laura's mouth, and she surveyed the area. She sat up as she did so, but her legs straddled Laura's hips.

Laura's mind ticked over the absurdity of dying a slow death in the midst of the war, all the while having a security detail and Starbuck and Apollo watching over her. Risking their lives for hers. What would it mean if a centurion's bullet hit her? Had she gotten lucky on iGalactica/i? Or was there something to this miracle business?

Kara's quiet but jovial laughter shook her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Kara smiling down at her. "Look at our attacker, Madame Prez."

Laura turned in the direction Kara was pointing. It was an animal, not unlike the squirrels on Caprica. She laughed, and Kara joined in, collapsing on top of her. Their laughter died, and all she could see was Kara.

One of them would have to move, and it was Kara who held the cards at the moment. Her face seemed to grow closer, but that was likely the intensity of Kara's eyes. Laura felt the sensation before she could process it. Kara's lips on hers. Then they were gone.

"Sorry, Madame Prez." Kara pulled back and started to rise.

Laura reached for her arms, dragging her back down. She held the pilot in a horizontal version of the embrace they'd shared weeks ago. Their faces mere inches apart. "Why?" Laura asked.

Kara shrugged. "Why not?"

Indeed. She stroked Kara's face. So soft. So young. She kissed her. A simple meeting of their lips at first, but Kara pressed harder. Laura's system went into overdrive: The last time she'd been kissed had been utterly forgettable, save for its assumed significance as her "last kiss" in this realm. But this, this wasn't forgettable. She moaned; her mouth opened slightly. Kara used that opportunity, and slid her tongue inside.

As their tongues met and counterattacked, Laura held her more firmly, grasping her shoulders.

Kara pulled back, and they panted, Laura more than Kara. "We should get back before iCaptain Apollo/i comes looking for us."

Laura smirked. "We should indeed, Lieutenant Starbuck."

Kara snorted, and the corners of her mouth quirked into a grin.

iYes, she liked her name./i

Kara stood and held out her hand for Laura to grab.

Once Laura was standing, they headed back to camp, their arms interlocked.


End file.
